


how to set a gymnasium on fire in five simple steps

by littycabbage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Gen, This Is STUPID, What am I doing, haha - Freeform, next gen captains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littycabbage/pseuds/littycabbage
Summary: kuchi gang: how the Fuck™ did you set a gym on firelitty titty: it did it by itself *sweats and panics* do you know something that i dont owokenma: if you say owo one more time i'll castrate you





	how to set a gymnasium on fire in five simple steps

**Author's Note:**

> hi uhhh so i watched haikyuu again for the first time in about a year lmaoooo it was great  
> we! need! more! second! gen! captain! fics!

_**Titmaster Supreme™** created a group chat._

_**Titmaster Supreme™** added  **kenma, (die)rector, recorder maestro, ak, kuchi gang, creampuff, and shitabu** to the group chat.  
_

_**Titmaster Supreme™** changed the group name to  **cool boyz.**_

**kenma** wow it's been ten seconds and i already want to die

_**kenma** left  **"cool boyz"**._

**recorder maestro** okay but what if we just not add him back _  
_

yall wanna see my sick recorder skills

 **(die)rector** wait are you even a captain tora

isnt kenma the captain

why are you here

 **recorder maestro** uhhhhh nekoma captain machine Broke

plus im terushima's only friend

 **Titmaster Supreme™** you wanna Go _**B e c k y**_

 **recorder maestro** r-rebecca its not what you think

 **Titmaster Supreme™** jokes on you i dont even think at all

i wont hesitate betch *pew*

 **ak** Rest in peace Yamamoto Taketora.

He was a young and simple boy.

We will deeply miss him.

_**record maestro** added  **kenma** to  **"cool boyz".**  
_

**kenma** i seriously want to die this isnt a joke anymore

please let me out of this hell

where's shouyou hes my only happiness in lifeHELLO YUUJI WHYD OU BLOCK ME

HE B L O C K E D ME

STOP ACTING LIKE IM DEAD

 **ak** Sometimes at night we can continue to hear the screams of the poor young man.

 **Titmaster Supreme™** cmon kens it's only been like three minutes!! 

we need to cooperate and get along w each other!!!!!

 **kuchi gang** i hope you know that inter high season will ruin that #FreeTora

 **Titmaster Supreme™** pls dont crush my dreams as i am just a simple farm boy

 **shitabu** fuck you that's my line

plus i have a horse

her name's penelope

 **creampuff** i hope penelope chokes on a stack of hay

plus thats not your line

its your dads

nobody cares about your horses yeehaw boy

_**kuchi gang** changed  **shitabu** 's name to  **yeehaw boy.**_

**kuchi gang** uwu ✿ im just doing gods work

 **yeehaw boy**  go go lets go lets go kill kenji

 **kuchi gang** OWO ✿

 **creampuff** ha gay

 **yeehaw boy** stop i'll sue you

you owe me like twenty cents now

 **kuchi gang** _y o u r e  g o n n a  h a v e  t o  k i l l  m e  f o r  i t_

guys where's ennoshita i think we spooked him

 **(die)rector** im still here reading this in a supply closet 

wearing ryu's jacket

its so warm

 **creampuff** ha gay

thats so gay 

gay

[g a y](https://youtu.be/Cv-2Z1qrrHs)

**yeehaw boy** but arent you still dating that kyoutani guy?? dumb whore

 **creampuff** hey only kyo calls me a whore okay

 **ak** You're eighteen, stop exposing your kinks.

 _ **kenma** changed the group name to _ _**golden gaytimes.** _

_**creampuff**_   _left **"golden gaytimes".**_

* * *

Yahaba stares at his phone for his moment, and then places it in his bag.

_I'm so gay. Gay gay gay._

Kyoutani appears from the background and gives him a hug from behind.

_But I'm fine with that._


End file.
